Binds
by Mrs. Data
Summary: Agent 47 and Nika reconnect. This is a mini sequel to my first Hitman fic, Given and so, if you didn't read it, you'll be lost. It takes place three months after.
1. Chapter 1

**Binds**

**Disclaimer-**I only own the plot and original characters. This story will have a considerable amount of sexual content which is why it's in the Mature section of the site but it's not a lemon. If this makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest you read another story.

**Note: **Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited Given. It truly means so much to me because it showed that you were enjoying what I wrote. As a writer, that's very motivating and you guys let your presence be known by doing one or all of those actions. You're all fantastic!

* * *

><p>The warm morning sun on his flesh didn't wake the sleeping hitman, it was the empty space next to him that did. He opened his dark eyes looking at Nika's side of the bed but he didn't question where she was. However, old habits die hard; he needed confirmation because assuming wasn't certainty and he refused to accept anything less. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand turning on the television.<p>

A grin came to his lips at the image of his wife and Madison giving the twins their morning feeding. Part of him felt guilty for not being in Madison's place but he and Elaine had spent the previous night tending to the twins letting Nika sleep. His break was well deserved.

On his way to the bathroom he stripped dropping the clothes in the hamper in his closet. As he was about to turn on the shower he sensed a presence enter the room. Tension briefly passed through his perfect physique until he recognized the sound of her footsteps. Like the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for her.

With a wide smile she stepped into the spacious shower. Her eyes ran along his body, "Good morning."

He grinned cupping her face and kissed her full lips, "Morning."

"Mmm..now, it's going to be great." Standing underneath the handheld shower head, she turned on the water.

"How are the twins?" He stood underneath the mounted showerhead and held her waist.

"They're good…but," she gently pushed him against the wall, "I already took care of them. It's your turn."

His lips gladly welcomed hers, his grip on her waist tightened in response to her hands traveling southward. Suddenly the room became hotter, he didn't know if it was because of the warm water or the goddess that was slowly planting kisses down his wet body. Frankly, he didn't care. Ever since birth of the twins he and Nika had little time for intimacy. When an opportunity arose he never questioned it, he simply enjoyed the moment. He closed his eyes enjoying her touch until he heard crying.

Baby Mila's cries caused his eyes to pop open; he sat up in the California king bed staring at the television screen. Nika was changing Mila's diaper and spoke softly to the three-month-old hoping to comfort her. Little Michael was in Mai's arms quietly gazing up at her with his dark eyes and a mischievous toothless smile. A subtle smile pulled at Agent 47's mouth. He turned off the television and headed for the bathroom.

After turning on the water he thought of the dream he awoke from. Since the birth of the twins he and Nika had become loving doting parents and had yet to come into any type of conflict with one another. Soon, they were only fulfilling their roles as parents and inadvertently neglected each other's spousal needs. At six weeks he expected her to broach the subject of making love but to his surprise, she didn't. They were still affectionate with one another, sharing casual kisses and brief embraces. Every chance they had to become intimate seemed to pass them by. He was reluctant to bring up the issue fearing that she would feel pressured and in turn negatively affect their parenting. When they were alone in the bed, neither acknowledged the elephant in the room but they definitely felt its presence.

* * *

><p>The instant he entered the kitchen Mai greeted him.<p>

"Morning Dad!" She called out then took a bite of her cereal.

Madison finished taking a sip of orange juice, "Hey Dad. Did you sign my permission slip?"

"Good morning girls and I did." He handed a slip of paper to Madison.

"Thanks. I can't wait to go environmental camp next month!"

Mai spoke, "You're so lucky. I won't get to go until next year!"

Nika walked over from the stove and placed a full plate in front of him before pecking his lips, "Good morning Frank."

"Morning Nika. Elaine's not joining us?" He brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"She and Robert ate earlier. They've taken the twins outside for a walk." She sat next to him catching the fresh scent of his body wash.

Madison and Mai got up from their seats and took their plates over to the sink.

"Come on Mai, Carl's waiting for us," Madison told her.

"Ok, bye Mom, bye Dad see ya later!" She kissed her parents faces and watched her sister do the same.

"Do well and be good and Mai.." He politely said to his daughters.

"I know I know..don't talk so much in Mr. Baker's class or I'll get sent home with a note again."

"Kiss Mikey and Mila for us." Madison replied before she and Mai headed towards the front door.

Nika happily told them, "We will and have a great day at school girls!"

He turned to his right when he felt her chin on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Some..you? After all, Mila does take after you."

"She's my mini-me."

"That and she likes to cry a lot over nothing." His smirk was wide.

A brief chuckle came from her followed by a light slap to his bicep, "Very funny..NOT!"

The smirk on his lips slowly faded, "After I meet with Diana at the office and check on the academy, I was thinking we could go out for lunch?"

Her green eyes and thick accent had a touch of guilt, "Oh..actually, Isabella and I gonna have lunch at Sorrentino's but I could cancel it?"

With a small shake of his head he replied, "You shouldn't. You haven't really been out since the twins were born; you need some time for yourself."

Hiding her disappointment, she answered, "You sure? I could call her and.." She stopped talking once he cupped her face.

"Nika, it's fine. I'll have lunch with Miguel and Karissa. We'll see each other after."

"Ok…" Her lips brushed against his.

He pressed his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>In the dojo of Holt Academy, Agent 47 and Karissa practiced sparring with Bo staffs. All the missed opportunities between him and Nika kept streaming into his mind making him more ferocious in his movements. Karissa immediately took notice and tried to keep up until she reached her limit.<p>

On her knees she held up the staff above head blocking his strike, "ENOUGH!"

"What?" He nearly yelled back.

"You heard me!"

Agent 18 (Miguel) stood in the entrance curiously watching his daughter and employer/friend.

"We just got started!"

"Well I'm ready to finish!" With the staff still in her hands she turned it and struck him in the chest causing him to stagger back.

He looked at her with irritated eyes, "You're being over dramatic."

Panting, she stood up tearing off the protective padding off her body, "No I'm not. I don't know what is going on with you but you better get it in check! Because three months from now you're gonna be back here teaching these boys and young men how to control themselves and to not let their emotions cloud their judgment! And what you just did can't happen with them!"

Agent 47 knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. While he removed his pads he said, "You were losing."

"You're the one losing your temper over whatever's eating you," she shot back.

It was then Agent 18 walked in, "Something wrong?"

"Ask him," she walked over to him, "I'm meeting Jason for lunch. I'll see you at the house. Love you." After she kissed his cheek she left the dojo.

"You too." He smiled at her.

Agent 47 met Agent 18's stare, "What?"

"Lunch is on me. There's a new bistro across from the boutique."

Suspicion flashed through his eyes, "I need to change."

"Of course. We'll take my car."

* * *

><p>Both Nika and Isabella graciously thanked their waiter once he came with their drinks.<p>

Isabella brushed her long brown behind her ear, "So, how are Michael and Mila?"

Wearing a polite grin she responded, "They're wonderful, every day they're doing something new and cute.."

"How about you and Frank?" She asked already knowing what had happened between him and Karissa at the academy.

"We're good…"

From her tone, she could tell that the young mother was holding back, "But?"

She felt grateful that Isabella was her friend. Her gaze went to the table before becoming wet.

Concerned, she leaned forward and touched her hand, "Karina, what's wrong?"

"I..I don't think Frank wants me anymore.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic! I'm so grateful for those who make their presence known and again, it's motivating. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Isabella tilted her head and spoke with a sympathetic voice, "What makes you think that?"<p>

"We haven't made love ever since Michael and Mila were born! Three fucking months of nothing!"

Her dark eyes widen, "Really? Have you talked about it?"

Nika shook her head, "No but he was in the room when I asked my doctor when we could. But when six weeks came up..NOTHING!"

"Did you give him any signals like wearing sexy lingerie, touching him more than you usually or just kissing him passionately?"

With a meek face and voice she said, "Well..no. I thought that after everything he'd, you know, want it and let me know. And-uh..my body's not the same so.."

"You're afraid that he'll be turned off by your vagina?"

"Yes! It doesn't look that much different to me but him?"

"Have you been doing the kegels that I told you about?"

"Every day but I'm just afraid that it's not enough..is that weird?"

Her smile was reassuring, "Not at all. I felt the same way after I gave birth."

"What did you do?"

"Before the six weeks came up, Miguel and I talked about intimacy. It's not as carefree and spontaneous when you have young children but it's not impossible."

She curiously cocked her head, "How? For three months all we've been is mother and father and not husband and wife. All our time is about the children."

"It sounds like you two need to do three things, communicate your feelings, plan and find time and learn how to balance everything. When the kids were younger, Miguel and I had set days for sex."

There was a slight scrunch to her face, "Isn't that…boring?"

"On paper it sounds like it but when we it actually came time, it was incredible! Because that hour or two was just for us to bond not just physically but emotionally, we were lovers and not parents. But, don't misunderstand; this is not to say we lacked spontaneity."

"Tell me more." She leaned forward.

"Saturday was one of our days but if the kids had plans like a sleepover or they went to the movies with their friends on Friday night, we'd do it right then and there. When they were still in diapers, we'd sneak away in the bedroom or the hall closet during their nap, it was very fun," she proudly nodded.

"Sounds like it..wait, the hall closet?"

A smug smirk was on her lips, "When the opportunity presents itself, you take it..and don't knock it until you try it."

They both chuckled.

Nika graciously touched her forearm, "I'm so happy that I have someone to talk to about this. None of my friends have children, they wouldn't understand."

"Well I'm always here if you need anything, Nika. You're good company."

"So are you." Isabella raised her glass.

She lightly clicked the glass against hers.

* * *

><p>Once their waitress left with their order, Agent 47 looked at Agent 18.<p>

"What?" Agent 18 innocently asked.

Agent 47 had a hint of irritation in his voice, "Just ask."

"Ask?"

"What's bothering me."

He shrugged, "I wasn't going to ask you anything."

"Good."

"But.."

"Of course.." he said with a low sigh.

A bemused look came across his face, "But, I do believe there were two possible reasons behind your frustration."

"Which are?"

"The first is cabin fever. With the exception of your weekly visits to the academy and PFS offices, you've spent the past three months at home with Nika and the children. You miss being an active provider."

"What's the other?"

"You're sexually frustrated because you and Nika haven't had sex since the twins were born. But you're afraid of pressuring and upsetting her by asking. This problem is not a living being you can simply kill and be done with… So, you took out all that pent up energy and emotion on Karissa. Of course, this is just off the top of my head." He began drinking from his glass of wine.

He blinked feeling stunned, "How did you know that?"

"I found myself in the same situation after we became parents. Frank, it's perfectly normal."

"It doesn't feel like it." His stared briefly fell to the table.

"Trust me it is."

With a small nod he asked, "How do I fix it?"

"Both of you need to communicate with each other about your needs and you have to set aside time for yourselves. Isabella and I have date nights and when the children were still living at home, sex days."

"Really?" His brows curiously creased.

"Yes. On an 'off' day there would occasionally be a pocket of time and we'd seize it. It was fantastic! " He smiled.

He considered what his friend was saying, "Nika and I could do that.."

His dark eyes brightened, "I just got a wonderful idea. You both need time to reconnect as husband and wife. This weekend Isabella and I will take care of the twins while you and Karina go on a little getaway."

Surprised, he pulled his head back a bit, "Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you two."

"Nonsense! We don't have plans this weekend and I'm sure the Elaine would want a few days off. Besides, you and Karina need this time together. It's not as if you two had a really honeymoon.."

"True."

"I must let you know, I will NOT accept no for an answer."

A kind grin came to his mouth as he answered, "I'll make the arrangements."

"Wonderful! But that's not all."

"What else is there?" He asked sounding confused.

"It's been three months since you and Karina have had sex. You shouldn't rush into it," he shook his head.

"Foreplay?"

"Yes but not what you're thinking. It doesn't start in the bedroom, it begins here." He pointed to his head. "You see, foreplay is the long fuse connected to the bomb. The slow emotional build up you put Karina through will no doubt result in explosive passion later on."

He tipped his head to the right, "You're saying that I have to court her, again?"

In an enthusiastic tone he replied, "Precisely! One of the reasons why marriages fall apart is because spouses take advantage of each other and become too comfortable while not realizing the harm that they're doing. You must be dependable but not predictable in and outside of the bedroom. Understand?"

With a nod he stated, "I do…I've been reading."

A sly smile came to his mouth, "I hope it's the book I gave you for your wedding..the one with the positions."

In a low voice he said, "….Yes."

"Keep that in mind for later. What I'm talking about is the power of the tease."

His interested was piqued, "Tell me more."

Agent 47 listened to him taking in every suggestion then returned to the academy. He was getting into his car when he received a call from Declan. He listened to what his trusted friend and coworker discovered.

Declan asked, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Send me a text with any developments; if it's urgent call me on my cell, I'll be out of the country."

"Got it, Boss. Hey, have a nice long weekend."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Elaine welcomed Agent 47 with a warm smile, "Good afternoon Frank, how's your day been?"<p>

"Good, yours?"

"With the twins there's never a dull moment but they're little gems. And Karina's upstairs putting them down for their afternoon nap," she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." He went upstairs.

Nika gently set little Michael down in his crib and touched his chubby cheek.

"Nika?" Agent 47 whispered as he walked into the room.

"Hey you.." She smiled then planted a sweet kiss on his mouth. "How's everything at work and the academy?"

"Efficient, as they should be. You?"

"Lunch with Isabella was nice and the twins were playful and silly today. It was very cute."

He gazed at the sleeping infants, "As they should be. We should talk outside."

They quietly walked out of the room and into the hall.

"How was lunch with Miguel?" She asked him.

"It went well," after a pause he spoke again, "I miss you."

Her perfect brows slightly rose, "You were only gone for a few hours and I'm right here."

"That's not what I'm talking about." His arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her body against his.

A sudden sigh of relief came from her, "I miss you too and I'm so happy you said that!" Her hands linked behind his neck.

"I should've told you earlier.."

"It's not all your fault..I should've told you how I felt. I mean, things changed. We weren't fighting about anything and I was scared that I'd ruin that. And my body's different, two babies came out of me and I need to lose weight five more pounds," her gaze went to the floor, "I-I wasn't feeling very sexy and I thought you could..without me asking.."

With the tips of his first three fingers he lifted her chin, "Nika, I was afraid too and that's normal but we shouldn't let that stop us from being honest with each other."

"I know.."

"And, if you want to lose weight to feel better about yourself, then I'll support you. But honestly, you're more beautiful than the first time I saw you." His hand held her face.

She tried to hide how complimented she felt, "You're just bullshitting me."

His head shook, "I'm not. You mean more to me now than when I saw you…and I love your curves."

A wide smile pulled at her perfect lips, "Really?"

"Yes, very much."

Her mouth softly met his, "Do you want to show me how much?"

Just then they heard Madison and Mai come into house.

A disappointed sigh left her mouth, "I forgot that the girls had a half day of school…"

"It's all right, we'll finish this."

"When all the kids graduate?" She joked.

He spoke with subtle pride, "This weekend. I made arrangements for us to getaway, a second honeymoon."

Excitement lit up her eyes, "That's great! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oooh, I can't wait to find out..when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. Miguel and Isabella are watching the twins for the weekend, is that fine?"

"Of course, the twins love them. Come on, let's see the girls." She took his hand leading him to the stairs.

* * *

><p>After putting their children to bed for the night, they walked down the corridor with their hands clasped. He opened the door for allowing her to enter first.<p>

"Thank you. Now," she took his other hand and pulled him into the room, "let's finish what we started earlier."

"We will." His hands grabbed her firm full backside and pressed her hips into his.

A mischievous glint was in her eyes, "Finally."

When she went for his mouth he turned his head and whispered into her ear, "But not tonight." He let go of her heading for his closet to undress.

Confused, angry yet interested she followed him, "What the fuck? I thought we agreed to be more intimate?"

He spoke to her while changing into his pajamas, "We did."

Leaning in the closet doorway she folded her arms, "You just turned me down!"

An idea came into his mind, "Care to make a wager."

"About what?"

"The first person to beg for sex loses."

Her eyebrow lifted, "And the winner?"

"The winner gets to gloat for an entire week and the loser can't complain." He walked over to her knowing that she couldn't turn it down.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are the rules?" Her head cocked to the right.

"Touching and kissing are allowed. But it doesn't really matter, we both know how this will end."

An arrogant expression was on her beautiful face, "With you losing."

He brought his face close to hers, "And how do you know this?"

"Because I know how to make men want me, especially you…"

In a confident tone he said, "When I win, you'll be screaming for it."

She shrugged concealing how turned on she actually was, "Your arrogance will be your downfall. I'm taking a shower," she went into the bathroom and he followed her.

While he brushed his teeth she turned on the shower and seconds later he heard her moaning his name. Once he turned to see what she was doing his eyes widen at the sight of her using the handheld showerhead to satisfy her needs. The look of lust and determination she was giving him was too much. When he felt body begin to respond to her he spat into the sink before quickly leaving the bathroom.

"You should just quit now!" She happily yelled out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update I'm working on another fic and those readers were very patient and really generous with their comments and feedback. I had to make it up to them. It's a bit of challenge to juggle multiple stories. Here it is and thanks again for the support!

* * *

><p>The next morning Agent 47 purposely avoided Nika by waking up first and tending to the twins until she walked in.<p>

"Hey you." She pecked his mouth and kissed the twins' faces before saying, "Good morning my babies, I hope you've been good to Daddy."

"They have..I can't say the same for you," he playfully shot at her as she took Mikey into her arms.

While they walked out of the room she replied, "It's not my fault that you can't control yourself. Besides, we both know you're no match for me."

With Mila in his left arm he opened the door for Nika, "You play dirty."

"So? All is fair in love and war," she brought her face close to his, "especially sex." She pulled away as he was about to kiss her.

The smirk on her perfect lips simultaneously irritated and aroused him, "You'll pay for that."

"I can't wait..Come on, it's time for breakfast."

* * *

><p>Soon after finishing breakfast Trent came by to pick up Nika, they had plans to go shopping for her and Agent 47's weekend getaway.<p>

"Morning ladies," Trent walked into the kitchen, "and gentleman. Where are my little angels?"

"Hi Uncle Trent!" Both Madison and Mai said before hugging him.

"Morning Trent and the twins are with Robert and Elaine." Agent 47 politely told him.

He sat down, "Hey Frank, I guess I'll spoil them later."

"Trent, I just need to get my purse and then we'll go, ok?" She touched his shoulder.

"I'll be waitin' honey."

The moment Nika and the girls went upstairs Trent spoke, "I cross my heart that I won't tell Karina a thing..so, where are you two headed off to?"

"Sorry, it's a surprise." He shrugged.

"Oh come on, I mean other than lingerie, we need to know what to shop for and pack."

He agreed with him, "All right, evening gowns, cocktail dresses and casual attire that can be worn on the streets and near the ocean."

"No bikinis?"

"The weather isn't right for it."

"I see. That crosses off anywhere tropical."

"I suppose." He almost grinned.

Trent smiled, "Well, wherever you two end up I hope you enjoy the hell out of it. Second honeymoons are a horrible thing to waste. And Karina is ready for ya, I don't blame her! This weekend is the only time I'd ever want to be in her Jimmy Choo shoes." He winked.

"I didn't need to know that."

"I know." He happily chuckled.

Agent 47 shook his head and briefly smiled as he stood up bringing his plate and coffee mug to the sink.

* * *

><p>On the drive to their friend's sleepover party, Agent 47 spoke to Madison and Mai.<p>

"This weekend Robert and Elaine will be off visiting their friends in San Diego so Miguel and Isabella will be at home and in charge. I don't have to remind you both but.."

Madison said, "We'll be on our best behavior and help Uncle Miguel and Aunt Isabella with the twins."

Mai chimed in, "I'll try not to talk too much to Uncle Miguel because then he gets frustrated and starts quietly swearing in Spanish."

"Exactly." He nodded feeling proud.

"Hey Dad?" Mai asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Mom gonna come back with a new baby sister or brother for us?"

His brows creased, "Where would you get that idea that we're adopting?"

"I didn't say that." Her smirk was wide.

"Gross Mai!" Madison grimaced.

When he realized what she was talking about he held back a laugh, "That's inappropriate to ask."

"Why? I already know about sex and Mom talked to me about it."

"It's not right to ask that, especially to our Dad!"

"I agree." He nodded.

"I just wanna know because the twins are awesome but they make everything crazier..so?"

Before pulling into their friend's driveway he reluctantly answered, "No….not intentionally."

"But Mikey and Mila weren't planned."

Growing a little irritated he told her, "Mai?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Stop talking."

Madison laughed, "See you Monday Dad." She kissed his cheek then got out of the car.

Mai kissed his cheek, "Remember to get us stuff! Love you!"

He waved at them until they entered the home.

* * *

><p>Trent helped Nika carry her shopping bags to the bedroom where she began to pack.<p>

Nika reached into the Agent Provocateur bag, "I really hope Frank likes what we bought."

"Don't worry; you got the body for it, especially the booty. I'm jealous!" He nodded.

"Thanks, I really like being a little curvier now and so does Frank. I can't wait until I find out where we're going!" She almost bounced on her feet while packing.

"When you do, your beautiful Russian ass better text me! I wanna know if my guess is right. Anyway, I gotta go to a certain Pop diva is coming into the boutique today and specifically asked me to help her shop. Have a fantastic time, take lots of photos and buy me a lot of stuff, ok?"

"Hahah, I will. Love you."

They exchanged hugs and cheek kisses.

Agent 18 and Isabella were playing with the twins in the living room when Agent 47 and Nika came downstairs to say goodbye.

"Bye bye my beautiful babies! You be good to Miguel and Isabella." Nika kissed their chubby cheeks.

"They're going to be a joy to watch, don't worry." Isabella assured her.

Agent 18 spoke to her, "Michael and Mila are in very good hands. You two have a wonderful trip."

"We will. Goodbye." Agent 47 took Nika's hand.

"And if you need anything call us at any time!" Nika called out.

Isabella called out watching them walked out the door. "We know! Farewell!"

* * *

><p>In their private jet they clicked their champagne glasses together.<p>

After she finished taking a sip she smiled at him, "This is really nice, just me, you and a bottle of champagne." Her hand began touching his thigh.

"Nika.." He stared at with hard eyes.

She was unfazed, "What are you going to do? We're on a plane; you can't throw me in the trunk."

"True. But there's a very large storage compartment in the back. Would you like to see how comfortable it is?" He teased her.

"I'd like to see you try.."

His hand cupped his face breaking their game, "Nika, we're going to have a full day and night ahead of us. We need to rest."

The soft tone of his voice and feel of his touch convinced her to relent, for now.

"All right but tomorrow, it's back on." She took her hand off his thigh and pulled the large throw blanket that was on her lap over them.

He reclined their seats turning it into a bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sweet dreams Frank." Her lips brushed against his.

"Goodnight Nika." He dimmed the lights before embracing her soft warm body against his.

Sun poured through the plane's windows waking them from their slumber. He was the first to sit up.

"Nika?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She simply said.

"I'm going to talk to the pilots. We should land in ten minutes."

"Ok..I'll make us coffee or breakfast?"

"Just coffee, I already made reservations for us."

A sweet grin spread across her face, "Of course you did, come here," she grabbed his shirt pulling him into a sensual kiss.

He briefly smiled, "I'll be right back."

Before he walked away she smacked his backside and giggled when he glared at her.

Once he returned she noticed the proud expression on his face.

"What is it?" She put his cup of coffee in the cup holder.

Just then the head pilot announced that they were about to land in Istanbul.

Her hand went to her heart; he truly was giving them the honeymoon that they deserved. Pure elation overcame as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms capturing his mouth with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thanks for being so patient everyone! There 3-4 chapters left. Have a good weekend!

* * *

><p>With their hands clasped, they walked down the stairs of the plane and entered the town car that was waiting for them. Agent 47 drove them out of the airport and onto the streets of Istanbul.<p>

"You know.." She spoke to him as she checked her reflection in the mirror, "I have a few surprises of my own."

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"But you'll have to wait to find out what they are." She winked at him.

Hiding how excited he was, he simply grinned, "Well, here's one of mine." His head tipped to her window.

When she turned to her right she saw the hotel they had stayed in during their first trip to Istanbul. The luminous smile on her face somehow made her more beautiful.

"I love it, Frank!" She happily leaned over tasting his lips.

The joyous reaction she had more than pleased him, he ran his fingers through her soft hair then settled on her heart.

A gentle tap at Nika's window interrupted them; it was one of hotel's doormen.

"I'll show you how..grateful I am later." Her eyes ran along his body before the door man opened the car door for her.

His stare followed her backside until he got out of the car.

Soon after he checked them in, the hotel manager led them to a private elevator where he used his keycard to activate the call button.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"The Penthouse Suite."

Her green eyes grew slightly large, "We have the whole top floor to ourselves?"

"Yes. The suite we stayed before was already taken."

She linked arms with him and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait. There's going to so much room and..possibilities for us." There was a suggestive glint her eyes.

If it weren't for the doorman behind them and the elevator doors opening revealing an attendant, he would have taken her.

A loud grasp came from her the moment he opened the doors to the suite. She let go of his arm and walked around the suite letting her hands touch the luxurious furniture as she explored each room.

Agent 47 watched his wife moved throughout the suite in awe. He told the doorman and elevator attendant where to place their luggage. The attendant told him the call numbers on the telephone in case they needed anything. Both men immediately left after they were generously tipped.

"Nika?" He called out.

"I'm in the master bathroom!" She hollered.

Following the sound of her voice he strode through the master suite and almost smiled after he stepped into the bathroom doorway.

While she lay in the large empty bathtub she wiggled her brows, "There's plenty of room for two."

"I don't doubt it." He stood in the doorway.

"We should find out for ourselves."

"We will, in time. Right now, we have.."

"Breakfast reservations, I know..you're so serious," she playfully pouted as he helped her out of the bathtub.

"I'm going to unpack."

"All right, I need to do my makeup anyway."

He held out his hand helping out of the tub.

* * *

><p>Like the gentleman that he was he opened the door's suite letting her leave first.<p>

"Thank you." She kindly grinned at him.

He pressed the elevator's call button before taking her in arms and pushing against the wall. His mouth hungrily savored lips as his hands went to her full backside pressing her hips into him.

Nika quickly got over her initial shock letting her fingers run through his short dark hair. She released a low moan once she felt their hips against each other. When her right hand went to belt he suddenly let go of her.

"What the fuck?"

With a smirk he fixed his hair and clothes, "We're even."

Her eyes narrowed in frustration, annoyance and arousal, "You bastard!" Then she proceeded to swear in Russian.

Enjoying her reaction he told her, "The elevator will be here in a matter of seconds.."

She continued to swear while combing her hair with her fingers.

Right before the elevator doors opened, "I hate you."

"Liar," he teased her.

The glare she was giving him brought a hint of a smile to his lips.

* * *

><p>Moments later they found themselves on the hotel restaurant's rooftop waiting for their food to arrive.<p>

"It's very nice out and it's still winter.." Nika said crossing her long legs. The pale blue dress she wore followed her movement settling effortlessly against her figure.

"I checked the weather, it going to be warm during our stay."

As she drank from a glass of water her foot brushed against the back of his right calf, "So, what are we doing?"

"What you love the most."

A devilish look came to her face.

He knew what she was thinking, "Not that. Second."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Shopping!"

"Yes," he tipped his head, "for lunch I chartered a yacht..unless you're."

She shook her head, "I don't get sick on boats. This is gonna be great! The water is so beautiful."

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

The sweetest smile formed on her pink lips, "Thank you, for doing all of this."

"We deserve a real honeymoon and..a second chance here."

"Frank, you were a different man back then, it's not your fault."

His gaze briefly fell to the table, "Still..this won't be like last time."

Her lips pecked his mouth but she couldn't help herself, "I won't stop you. But since this a redux, does this mean that you'll throw my breakfast at me?"

In a flat tone he answered her, "Is that a request? Because I'll gladly comply."

She stuck out her tongue when he caught the napkin that she threw at his face.

They shared a quiet chuckle until their meals arrived.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of hours they walked the streets of Istanbul buying gifts for their children, friends and each other. Nika continued to tease her husband by touching and brushing her body against him when others weren't looking. He was determined to win the challenge; he feigned annoyance with her actions.<p>

"We should get going." He glanced at his mobile phone.

"Just one more outfit." She said from the dressing room.

"Fine, but then we have to go."

Seconds later, she opened the door and stepped out wearing a red bikini.

The sight of her perfect body being barely covered was beyond enticing, it was almost torture.

"What do you think?"

"It's..the water's too cold for you to swim." He held his composure.

"I know, this is for back home," she turned around knowing what it would do to him.

When she revealed that the bikini bottom was a thong he fought to keep his expression straight.

"So? Should I get it?"

"If you want…"

"All right, I'll wear it on our next honeymoon." Her tongue ran along her bottom lip.

"We'll see."

As she was about to step into the dressing room he struck her full backside. He worried that he had crossed a line when she froze not facing him.

Feeling him smack her backside was surprising, he had never done it before but she liked it. She turned her head giving him a wicked smile followed by a wink.

Relief came to him once he saw her reaction, "Don't take too long."

"I won't." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After a short drive to the marina, they boarded the yacht. The captain and chef introduced briefly themselves and returned to their stations. Meanwhile, they walked through each deck taking in the luxurious design before going to the saloon for drinks. Nearly fifteen minutes later the chef's server came in.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Holt, your lunch is waiting for you on the back deck."

They followed his lead and took their seats at the table. Agent 47 politely thanked him and tipped him.

"My wife and I will let you know when we're finished."

"Of course Mr. Holt. You two have a lovely evening," the server said before leaving them.

Nika looked forward past her husband.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The kids."

"That's not surprising."

She shook her head, "No I..I want them to have what's between us. They should be with people who love and respect them."

"Of course but why are you thinking about that now?"

Her gaze lingered to the blue waters that surrounded them, "Because I know that they're going to get their hearts broken first before they do. And I can't do anything to stop it."

He reached and grasped her hand, "Nika..it's a part of life we can't stop it..no matter how much we want to."

"I know..it's just hard."

"Well, it's up to us to raise them right. They'll know who to stay away from and when to get out of a bad relationship. You've done well with Madison so far."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Derek is a nice boy and she chose him because of you."

A small grin was on her lips, "That's true. Mikey is going to grow up to be a good man because you're an incredible father."

Touched by her compliment he kissed her mouth.

When he began to withdraw she held his face bring him into another kiss.

Following lunch, they went to the living quarters and watched two movies. He then took her by the hand leading them back outside. His arms wrapped around her while they sat down and watched the sunset over the ocean.

* * *

><p>Once they returned to their suite, Nika began to undress, "What time is our reservation?"<p>

"Seven, we have over an hour to get ready." He felt a vibration in his jean pocket.

"Good, I'm taking a shower. Would you like to join me?" Her dress dropped to the floor revealing the white lace bra and panties she wore.

"Nika..an hour." He scolded her.

"You're no fun," she pouted and closed the bathroom door behind her.

He waited until he heard the water to walk onto the balcony. After closing the doors he dialed Declan's number.

"Boss, I know you told me not to call unless.." Declan answered.

"Just tell me." He barely hid the impatience in his voice.

"He's gonna be in Istanbul tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks again guys for the support. I really appreciate you guys reviewing, subscribing and favoriting this fic!

* * *

><p>Declan's words gave him pause, "What time?" He glanced into the suite making sure that Nika was still showering.<p>

"He's about to land in ten minutes. I already sent out a team to shadow him."

"Where are they staying?"

"In your hotel, I figured you'd want them close. I'm emailing you the details."

"What do you have on him?"

He typed on his computer bringing up the necessary files, "After Karina, he left Russia and relocated to some undisclosed location. After the mess with Belicoff he's stayed out of Russia. Since then he's moved up from being a street pimp, he runs a modeling agency which is.."

"A front."

"Pretty much. All they have is photos and an email account, there's no location for their "offices".

"Why is he here?" He glanced into the suite; the bathroom door was still shut.

"There's some gala for businessmen, he and his 'models' are invited for their services. I'm putting all the intel in the email."

"Thanks. Call or text me with any further developments."

"Won't Karina be suspicious?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Ok Boss, I'll keep you posted and…have a nice night." He ended the call.

He looked at the cityscape and began plotting how he could carry out the hit without having Nika know. Once he turned to enter the suite the bathroom door opened releasing a plume of steam.

Agent 47 finished getting ready about five minutes before Nika did. Past experience taught him to wait until she started to apply her makeup to get dressed.

"Nika?"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

He took one last look in the mirror making sure that his appearance was

"I'm ready!" She stepped into the living room.

The sound of her voice made him turn around and almost caused his mouth to drop open. Her dark tresses were styled in a side part that gave her naturally beautiful face a mysterious allure that had disappeared since she became a mother. The red Valetino halter dress she wore hugged her curves. Although its hem stopped just above her ankles, its right side slit revealed her long toned legs.

Aware of how she looked she asked him, "What do you think?"

He said the first word that entered his mind, "Stunning."

Her mouth pulled into an enormous smile as she walked over and gave him a deep kiss.

When their lips parted he gazed down at her stroking her delicate cheek with his thumb.

* * *

><p>"I knew it." She said the minute they walked up to Galata Tower restaurant.<p>

He grinned and gently squeezed her hand as the doorman welcomed them.

Nika spoke after their waiter left, "This is so wonderful. I'm a lady tonight."

In a dry tone he teased, "I wasn't aware that you stopped."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "You know what I mean. I'm wearing clothes that aren't dirty from baby spit. I don't have to worry about Mikey and Mila pulling at my jewelry. I'm just Nika."

"I know," he tipped his head; "tonight we're husband and wife.

She nodded, "And later, lovers."

"Definitely."

The ravenous look in his eyes turned her on, "Will you actually let me finish this time?"

He tilted his head and slightly lifted his brow, "It was the only time I didn't."

"True.." Her barefoot slipped underneath his pant leg stroking his calf.

By the time they half way through dessert her foot had travelled to his inner thigh.

"Nika." His voice was firm.

Her lips pouted, "Fine..I have to powder my nose anyway."

Once she walked away he took his mobile phone calling Agent 18. After their brief conversation he discreetly returned the phone to his pocket just as Nika left the ladies room.

"Did you miss me?" she asked after taking her seat.

"You were gone?"

Her tongue stuck out at him.

"How mature."

"I know," she said with a smug face. "What's the soup?"

He humored her and answered her questions remembering their first dinner together.

"What color underwear am I wearing?"

"I don't know."

Opening her purse she reached in and revealed a pair of nude lace panties, "Now you do."

A mixture of shock and intrigue appeared on his face.

Before their waiter returned she slipped the panties back into her purse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holt is there anything.."

With a strong tone he told the waiter, "Check."

"Are you-.."

"Now."

"I won't be long," the waiter quickly left.

* * *

><p>After returning to their suite Nika threw her purse on the chair by the window.<p>

"At least you didn't drag me out by the hair this time," she teased him.

He stood in front of the bed, "It was your arm."

Her hand fisted his shirt pulling him into a kiss; she pushed down his shoulders sitting him on the bed. Placing her right foot next to where he sat she gave him a playful grin.

"Careful, I'm not wearing any panties."

"Good." He said with fearlessness in his voice and eyes as his lips kissed her right thigh while his other hand travelled up her left leg.

A slow sigh escaped her mouth at feel of his lips blow on where she needed him the most.

Gripping her thigh he used his free hand to briefly touch her between her legs.

"Mmm..more."

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"No."

His fingers grazed her again.

"Ooh.."

"Say it."

The arrogance on his handsome face was simultaneously maddening and arousing, "Please..I want to feel you inside me!"

Without hesitation his thumb stroked her while his fingers entered her.

Releasing a carnal scream she relished his touch. Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders as she matched his pace with the movements of her hips.

The vision of her enjoying his ministrations pleased him. He felt his body reacting to her.

Her nails dug into his shoulders when one last wave of pleasure travelled through her body.

He held her waist pulling her onto the bed where they passionately kissed and freed each other from their clothes.

She straddled his stomach about to lower herself until an idea popped into her head. Turning herself around, she planted kisses down his stomach before taking him into her mouth and hands.

Confusion came to him once she changed positions. It didn't take him long to realize what she had in mind. His hands grasped her perfect backside bringing her hips to his lips where he delved into her desire.

In response to his action she briefly stopped herself, "Ooooh God!" She was determined to make him climax first and continued pleasuring him.

He began panting trying to control himself until he surrendered to her completely.

Smirking, she delighted in his release and the sound of her name coming from his mouth. The victory was short lived because soon after her body trembled in ecstasy. She rolled off him. Only the sounds of their haggard breathes filled the room.

When he crawled down the bed he lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her bare back. In response, she rested her head and arm on his long muscular torso.

She spoke first, "Why the fuck did we wait so long to do that?"

A wide smile was on his face, "I have no idea."

They chuckled until the doorbell rang.

Lifting her brow, she asked, "Who's that?"

"The champagne, I'll get it." He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a robe.

"Ooh..I'll freshen up then," she followed him.

Agent 47 paid the server at the door and placed the bucket champagne next to the bed.

Nika walked out of the bathroom watching him uncork the bottle, "I don't want to use glasses," she took a swig directly from the bottle's opening.

With curious eyes he saw her take the champagne with her as she crawled backwards onto the bed.

"Oops," she poured some of the beverage on her bare chest, "I spilled some."

In an instant his body was above hers, his lips seizing her mouth before traveling to her neck.

On her back she took in the sight and feel of him. Her free hand gripped his head the second he began licking the champagne off her breasts. Moaning, she enjoyed his wet skilled tongue on her soft flesh and began grinding against him. She put the bottle on the nightstand and closed her eyes.

Wearing an arrogant grin he looked up at her confused face.

"Whaa? Don't stop!" Her lips formed into a wicked smile when she saw him grab an ice cube from the bucket and put in his mouth.

At a tantalizing pace he caressed her ample breasts with the ice cube eliciting a soft sigh. In anticipation her hips rose for him, he obliged by using the melting ice on her glistening passion.

Fisting the comforter she cursed at the cold sensation inside of her paired with his strong warm fingers stroking her.

Like he anticipated the ice melted before she could climax. Tucking his legs underneath him, he lifted her hips in the air and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her to him. A sharp gasp came from his mouth the moment he immersed himself in her. It was then he realized how intoxicating she was and how much he missed it.

The sudden heat and length of him nearly drove her over the edge. Draping her hands over his, she locked eyes with him seeing the intensity and love on his face.

From the sounds she made followed by her biting her bottom lip he knew she was close. While still making love to her, he brought his body on top of hers and felt her embrace his torso. She arched her chest into him and tightened her legs. Together they savored the euphoric eruption between them.

"That..was.." she tried to catch her breath.

"I..know..." His fingers caressed the dragon tattoos on her heart.

"And new..I loved it!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "You're not the only one."

Her right index finger rested on the ink insignia on chest, "I love you."

His kiss was soft and deep, "Me too. Goodnight Nika."

"Night Frank," she turned off the light and smiled when he embraced her.

They fell asleep feeling grateful that they hadn't been intimate during their first time in Istanbul. Each knew that it couldn't come close to what they just shared.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks again guys for the support and for being so patient. I really appreciate you guys reviewing, subscribing and favoriting this fic!

* * *

><p>The sound of fingers hitting a keyboard came to her ears. Nika sat up rubbing her eyes and felt the blanket slide off her chest.<p>

"Good morning!" Her legs lazily swung over the side of the bed where she felt the plush carpet underneath her feet.

From the desk by the balcony, Agent 47 stopped typing on his laptop and turned his head, "Morning, sleep well?"

"Very," she slipped on her red silk robe and walked over to him, "Thanks to you."

A modest grin was on his mouth, "Breakfast will here be in a few minutes."

Embracing his neck from behind, she asked him, "Good. What are you doing?"

"Checking my emails, Miguel and Isabella sent us photos of the Mikey and Mila."

"Aaaww, look at our babies! They're so cute and they really love Miguel and Isabella. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you but I can't wait to hold them again."

"Me too." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

She grinned at him, "I need to brush my teeth."

"Definitely."

Giggling she playfully slapped his chest then headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later she entered the dining room still sporting on her robe, "Mmm, everything looks and smells so good. Thank you for ordering what I like."

"I thought you should sleep in."

Her lips pecked his before she sat down and grabbed a croissant.

His quick reflexes prompted him to catch the croissant that flew towards his head. With curious and annoyed eyes he looked at her.

"Damn!" She pouted her lips, "I was this close to getting even with you."

"Mature," he said glaring at her while feeling amused. The mischievous laugh she gave broke his glare into a smirk.

"So? What are we doing today?"

"I don't have anything planned for this morning." He lied.

"Really?"

"You told me that I needed to be more spontaneous."

"True..but I don't know what to do."

"The hotel's spa is one of the world's the top rated."

She nodded, "It's been so long since I've gone to one. I'll go after breakfast. How about you?"

He set his fork down, "I need to make lunch reservations and there's an antique weapons shop not far from here."

"You're gonna miss me."

With a straight face he answered, "Hardly."

Her green eyes rolled before she took a bite of her omelette.

They continued to have a pleasant conversation until his mobile phone rang.

"Diana," he simply told Nika as he walked out of the bedroom. He spoke to Declan making sure that she wasn't near. When he returned to the bedroom he saw her silhouette against the wall. He joined her on the balcony.

Her eyes opened at his presence but she kept her eyes on the cityscape.

His strong long arms embraced her waist, her hands settled on top of his.

With the sun on her skin and her beloved holding her, she couldn't imagine feeling more content.

He brought his lips to her ear, "What are you thinking?"

"…I used to dream of this. My first pimp told me that rich men would take me to places like this hotel..I was young and foolish so I believed him." Her gaze fell to her feet before turning to him.

"Nika…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Her lips pulled into a gracious smile, "But I never dreamt of this..being with the man I love, our four wonderful children and building this beautiful life together. For that, you will always be in my heart and a part of my soul."

The softness of her hand cupped his face. He gazed at her unable to imagine loving her more than he did at that moment. His fingers caressed the ink dragon on her heart.

She closed in on his lips as she untied her robe bringing his hand to bare breast. The back of her body began grinding against him.

In response to her signals, he started to pull her back but stopped when she removed her mouth from him.

"No..out here." Her words and eyes were full of lust while she gripped the balcony's cast iron railing and parted her legs for him.

As much as logic told him to take her into the suite, he couldn't resist how enticing she looked.

With great pride she watched him bring his body against hers. She helped him pull down his dark drawstring pants before returning her hands to the railing.

His left hand slowly ran down from her breast to between her legs where he stroked her. Using his free hand he gripped her hip thrusting his pelvis forward. He could never get enough of her wet warmth embracing him.

"Mmmm..yess!" Closing her eyes, she lifted chin in the air resting her head against his shoulder taking in the feel of him.

Between her moans she encouraged him by whispering into ear. Her words and sounds were driving him closer to the edge until he silenced her with his kisses.

Breaking their kiss her body trembled as she screamed his name. A blissful sigh came from her when she felt both his hands clenched around her waist before he released long exhale.

"So.." She pulled up his pants and gave him a seductive smile, "shower?"

Instead of answering, he scooped her up and took her into in the suite.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in an hour, try not to miss me," Nika adjusted his shirt collar.<p>

In a flat tone Agent 47 told her, "That won't be a challenge."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm laughing on the inside."

He pecked her mouth, "Enjoy yourself."

"You too. Bye Frank," she closed the door behind her. Before she went to the hotel's spa she stopped by the concierge.

* * *

><p>After a five minute wait Agent 47 took the elevator to the floor below him and entered the suite where a team of agents were waiting for him. An unexpected guest answered the door.<p>

"Karissa? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"My dad called and told me everything. He wanted to be here but he couldn't so I came instead." She nodded.

"Thanks," he touched her forearm, "does Jason know?"

"No but he's off at some convention for the weekend. He thinks I'm helping my parents watch the twins."

He walked alongside her, "Now that you're here, there's going to be some changes to the mission."

Declan opened the dining room double doors, "Right on time."

* * *

><p>The briefing had ended on schedule like had planned and he checked his phone before returning to the penthouse. A vase went flying in his direction but his quick reflexes made duck out of its path. It shattered against the wall causing chards to disburse in every direction. He stood up and saw his angry wife glaring at him with her arms folded against her chest.<p>

"YOU LYING SONOFABITCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks for the patience and time everyone! There are 2 chapters left!

* * *

><p>He walked over to her, "Nika calm down."<p>

She pointed at him, fuming, "Don't tell me what to do! I knew you up to something when you answered your phone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You walked out of the room; you NEVER do that when Diana calls. And I know that men only do that when they're trying to hide something!"

His gaze fell revealing his guilt.

Her head shook, his expression was confirmation, "Before I went to the spa, I asked the concierge if I could see the security footage when I came back, they did. I saw you going into a suite. Then I watched tape of the lobby this morning where I saw Declan and Karissa. You bastard!"

"Nika-.."

"I can't believe you broke your own promise by going back to work! And you pretended that this trip for us!"

His eyes briefly widen, "This wasn't planned!"

Rolling her eyes she answered, "I'm not stupid! What the fuck is wrong with you that you can't stop killing people for six months?"

"Nika this isn't just some hit, it's for you!"

A sarcastic laugh left her lips, "How sweet, just what every wife wants as a gift, a dead body! What are you one of those dogs that kills a bird brings it to its owner? FREAK!"

He tried his best to contain his irritation and told her, "It's Ari."

The anger on her face and in her body turned into quiet shock as she slowly sat down on the couch. She tried process his words through her confusion and astonishment.

Nika was rarely at a loss for words, he sat down on the coffee table across from her, "Nika?"

Her eyes remained on her lap.

He took her hands in his and spoke when she didn't withdraw from him," I didn't intend for this to..it just happened. This trip was for us not work."

When she did respond he gently lifted her chin with his right fore and middle fingers.

"I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about what I do. That was a mistake, I'm sorry."

From the look in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice, she knew that his words were true.

"Nika..say something."

"Why now? You can't wait?"

"Ari is reclusive; he lives in a heavily guarded estate in Paris. Right now, he's out in the open, vulnerable."

"When were you going to do it?"

"..After you fell asleep."

Her head nodded.

"Nika..I've had Declan research into our pasts for threats."

"That's easy for you, you don't have one."

"True but Ari is a part of yours. Any ties to our pasts need to be severed and-.."

"Do it."

His brows slightly creased, he had expected that type of reaction, "What?"

She almost couldn't believe herself as she spoke, "Ari is a ruthless man. He wouldn't hesitate exposing me. And this isn't like before. We have each other, children and a home..everything to lose."

"Nika..if I had known that you felt this way I wouldn't have lied."

There was an edge to her voice, "Will you should have asked. When it's about us and your work, don't hide things from me."

"I won't," he tipped his head and touched her face.

"..Is he still a pimp?"

"Yes."

"So, he's still hurting girls..like he did with me. Frank?"

Her tone was firm and her stare harden, "I want him to suffer."

Both his hands cupped her face. With coldness in his eyes and determination in his voice he said, "He will."

"There's something else.."

* * *

><p>Declan and Karissa looked at one another wearing the same perplexed expression.<p>

He repeated his boss and friend's last statement, "She wants to watch you kill Ari..in person. What did you tell her?"

Agent 47 looked him in the eyes, "She's coming."

"…Are you sure?" Declan asked crossing his arms, "You told me that she didn't want to be involved with your work."

"This is an exception." His voice was stern.

Declan took his tone as a signal, "All right. I'm gonna check on Ari's current status," he walked out of the suite's living room and into the study.

Karissa looked at him with curious eyes, "How's Karina holding up?"

A small sigh came from him, "She's in the penthouse, she told me that she wanted to be alone. I need to make up this to her but she.."

"Was she still as angry after you told her the truth?"

"Less..she's not talking to me, that's not like her."

"Frank," she tipped her head.

"What?"

"…It's Ari, her first pimp. She's probably hasn't thought about him, at least not seriously, in years. Everything he put her through is coming back up."

He felt a little embarrassed that he didn't think about how Ari resurfacing would affect Nika.

"She wants space right now. You can't fix everything, just try to honor and respect her needs."

A hint of resignation in his words, "I suppose that's all I can do."

* * *

><p>Agent 47 was relieved when Nika accepted his invitation to have lunch in their suite. Although he was disappointed that she greeted him with only a quick grin instead of her usual kiss and smile. What surprised and bothered him the most was how quiet she had been. It was the first time he was carrying a conversation between them.<p>

He set down his glass and looked straight into her eyes, "Nika, say something."

Irritation came to her face and voice, "I'm sorry, did I hear you right? You actually WANT me to talk?"

He shook his head, "You're still mad but you're here anyway."

"Well I'm not as mad as I was before but-"

"I gave you space. I apologized for lying and for making you think of all the horrible things Ari did you to. What else do you want from me Nika?"

The frustration, guilt, and honesty in his voice caught her off guard as she struggled to find reply to him.

"Answer me."

A long huff air left her mouth, "I understood why you lied and I forgive for you that..but I-I'm upset that you slipped and I found out. Because if I didn't, I would've been fine but now that I know..I hate how the hell he put me through is coming back to my mind. It kills me that it's because of you but I'm also grateful because you're going to give him what he deserves. I don't know how I can feel so angry yet appreciative towards you at the same time." She threw her napkin on her plate, and wiped a stray tear from her face.

He walked over placing his chair next to hers. It was all he could do, he couldn't fix what was going on in her mind and he hated it.

"There's something else.." she reluctantly said as she gripped his hand.

"What?" He took her hand in his.

"Tell me the truth and not what you think I want to hear."

"If I asked you to spare Ari's life..would you?"

The temptation to lie crept into his mind but he decided against it, "No. He needs to die. Anyone who's a threat to us does."

She nodded accepting that he's still the man he was when they first met. For better or worse, she was going to stand by him.

Her silence worried him, "Nika?"

"Thank you, for being honest..I needed that." She squeezed his hand and cupped his face.

* * *

><p>Declan finished loading his van and was about to get into the driver's side until Agent 47 and Nika approached him.<p>

"Karina, you don't want to change?" He asked her.

Her shoulders rose and dropped, "I didn't feel like dropping by the hotel."

Agent 47 spoke to Declan as he opened the van's passenger for Nika, "She's going to be riding with you."

"I want to follow everything," she told Declan.

The hacker answered before closing the sliding door, "Fine by me."

She got into the passenger seat watching her husband close the door, "Be careful."

"I will." When he leaned in to kiss her, she denied him.

"No."

An annoyed look came across his face, "You're still mad at me?"

"I said I was less.." Her lips formed into a slight pout and playfully raised her eyebrow.

He said as he stepped away, "Child."

"Liar!"

Declan parked a few feet away from the home where the gala was being held. He then told Nika what was he was doing while setting up his command center.

"What are those?" Nika asked point at the small clear box next to his laptop.

"Earbuds, they're smaller and very hard to spot. You tap once and it's on."

"Ooh, I've never seen one like it before."

"Well, yeah, I designed it. That's not one like it on open or black market." His smile was sheepish.

"That's great, it's much better than the one Frank used to have."

"Thanks," he smiled then pointed at the LED screens explaining how the hit will transpire.

"Thank you." Karissa tipped her head at the security guard and entered the mansion.

Agent 47 adjusted his hat as he sat in the passenger side of the car, "Do you have a visual on Ari?"

"Not yet…"

"This isn't going to work." Nika stated.

Agent 47 immediately answered, "Yes it will."

Declan looked at her, "Why?"

Her eyes briefly fell, "Ari will only sleep with dark skinned woman if it..if it's a part of a threesome. The other woman has to be white. He-uh..he like to see white and dark flesh pressed together."

"Nika, it's been years since you've last spoken to him."

"So? I'm the only one here who actually KNOWS him. Trust me, Karissa won't be enough."

He barely kept his tone steady, "Stop interfering with my work."

"I'm HELPING, there's a difference."

Declan kept his eyes on the laptop's screen not wanting to get in the middle.

"Ari's at the bar, and stop fighting I can't concentrate with people arguing in my head," Karissa scolded them.

"This won't work; Ari is set in his ways." Nika told them.

"Stop talking." Agent 47 warned her.

Hearing her husband speak to her like a child infuriated her, "Make me."

Karissa positioned herself next to Ari, letting him eye her figure as she ordered a drink.

They listened in on their exchange, Nika grinned when Ari asked Karissa if she had a female friend.

Nika proudly gloated, "SEE!"

Instead of admitting that she was right, Agent 47 remarked, "I'm terminating the mission."

"What?" His wife angrily asked.

"The opportunity is lost. There'll be another be one."

Declan agreed with his boss, "He's right. Karissa was bait, we don't have another woman available. It's the best option."

Nika glared at the hacker, she refused to let Ari go. She opened the small box and placed an earbud in her right ear, "No it's not."

Stunned at the sight of her opening the sliding door, he tried to reach for her arm but missed, "What are you doing? Karina get back in here!"

"NO! This happens tonight!"

Agent 47 set his jaw and hardened his voice, "Nika get back in the van!"

"I'm your wife not your whore! So stop talking to me like I am!" She slammed the van's door shut.

Furious, he turned his head away from his fellow agent (Taj) and scowled at the mansion from the window. The old impulsive and defiant Nika had resurfaced and unlike before he couldn't just force her out of the situation. Things were different now; he was his partner not property. He said what immediately always came to mind whenever she behaved like this during their first trip to Istanbul but didn't state.

"GODDAMNIT NIKA!"

Everyone paused, even Nika, he had never lost his temper before. It was shocking and strange event to witness.

She continued on her way to the mansion but not before pushing his buttons, "FUCK OFF AGENT 47!"

The sound of her calling him by his name for the first time struck him worse than any blow he had received. He whipped his head ordering Taj to drive down to the mansion and then spoke to her, "Nika stop what you're doing or else I will throw you into the trunk!"

"Not if I make it into the house before you and I will!"

With wide eyes Declan uttered, "This is sooo not good."

"Plan B it is." Karissa calmly stated while heading to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

** Note: Thanks so much for being patient guys!**

* * *

><p>"Nika, don't do this or.." Agent 47 spoke while Taj closed in on the gala's location.<p>

Nika approached the mansion's entrance, "Grab my wrist and drag me out? I dare you to!"

Karissa spoke into one of the guard's ears and slipped a hundred dollar bill into his hand. He stepped aside letting Nika walked in.

"Karina, you just follow my lead, ok?" Karissa told her.

"All right."

"I can't imagine what he did to you. But no matter what your instincts are telling you to do, don't. Keep your temper in check. We need to get Ari out of here without getting noticed."

She nodded her head, "I promise."

Taj parked next to Declan's van.

"Karissa, what are you doing?" Agent 47 asked as he got out of the car.

"Improvising."

A brief but obvious sigh came from him, "I made myself clear."

"Don't listen to him he just wants to control everyone!" Nika sniped.

"Nika you're interfering and putting lives at risk!" He shot back at his wife.

Karissa spoke, "Frank, I promise that Karina will be fine."

Agent 47 tried to keep his temper under control, "Leave now and you'll both be safe."

"You're gonna have to pull me out by my hair!"

"You know that I will."

"Enough! God you're like kids." Karissa told them, "We're going through this as planned because we all know that Karina will make a scene. Now, Declan, I need to you to make me a profile."

"On it." Declan began typing what she told him.

She looked into Nika's eyes and gripped her wrist, "We're going to get through this unscathed, got it?"

Surprised by the intensity in her friend's stare and hold, she nodded before following her.

They approached the bar where Ari stood with his back to them.

"I'm back and with an old friend," Karissa finished her sentenced when Ari turned around, "of yours."

His ice blue eyes widen then narrowed at the sight of Nika.

Her hand balled into a fist as she remembered the years of abuse he put her through. Ignoring her instincts, she held her composure and forced her lips into a grin.

"Hello Ari, something wrong? You look more pathetic than usual."

"What is going on?" He kept his eyes on Nika.

Karissa spoke, "My sources have told me how valuable she is to you. That leaves me with two choices."

"Which are?"

"Turn her into my superiors or to you, for the right price."

"Superiors?"

"INTERPOL."

"Interesting. My villa would be a more appropriate place to discuss negotiations."

"Lead the way."

They followed him and his bodyguards out of the room.

* * *

><p>Agent 47 turned to Taj, "I'm amending the mission.."<p>

Declan watched the hitmen drive off then heard another agent speak to him.

"What Declan?" Agent 47 asked.

"Our agents just cleared Ari's villa."

"The women?"

"They've run off, just as we expected. None of our agents were identified."

"Fatalities?"

"None."

"Injuries."

"Minor." He looked at his computer screen, "Frank, what are you doing?"

"Improvising."

* * *

><p>Nika and Karissa entered the sedan sitting on both sides of Ari.<p>

Ari's bodyguard looked up Karissa's profile and nodded.

"Tell me Camille, how did you locate Nika?" Ari crossed his legs.

"Like I told you, I have sources."

He nodded, "And why should I trust you?"

"If I wanted to take you into custody, I would've the moment you agreed to negotiate."

"All right, what's your opening offer?"

"200,000 US dollars."

Laughing he shook his head, "I sold her for $200, she was overpriced but I was feeling generous that day." He grinned at Nika.

Her eyes glared at him as Nika crossed her arms hiding her fists.

Hearing Ari insult his wife caused Agent 47 to roughly load his pistol. He didn't care that he was deviating from the original plan, he needed to fix Nika's mistake.

With a smirk she replied, "I'm curious, how much did it hurt your business when you had your homeland? I'm assuming it was more than $200."

He clenched his jaw.

Reaching for her purse she said, "I wonder how much the Russians would pay for her?"

"Fine..although I'll have to transfer the money, I don't have it on hand."

Agent 47's voice came into their ears, "Karissa, disable Ari after I dispatch his security team."

Nika finally spoke, "That won't be an issue."

With a strong stride Agent 47 approached the car shooting the headlights out. Through his earbud he heard the men arguing and swearing in Russian as he ran using the darkness as his shield. In one fluid motion he jumped on the sedan's trunk and shot the driver and bodyguard through the sun roof.

Before Karissa could lay a hand on Ari, Nika elbowed his face. Then struck his chest with the heel of her palm and twisted his wrist. Karissa gave him another elbow and injected his neck with a sedative.

Agent 47 jumped down from the trunk and opened Nika's door, "Get out."

"Fuck off." She stifled a groan when he took a hold of her wrist and led her to his car.

Declan pulled up next to Karissa, "You ok?"

"Yeah, we better get going." She got into his van

Taj and three other agents drove up to clean up the scene.

* * *

><p>While Nika cursed and yelled at him in English and Russian, he continued driving. Living with her, their two teenage daughters and infant twins helped him learn how to ignore emotional and irrational individuals. Although his anger boiled beneath the surface he knew he couldn't give into it just yet.<p>

The need to catch her breathe caused Nika to stop talking, she folded her arms and glared at him. He hadn't said a word; his eyes were dead. It infuriated and disappointed her to see how easily he fell back into his cold demeanor. When she realized that she was partly to blame she turned towards the window instead of admitting it.

* * *

><p>The smell of gasoline awoke Ari. He found himself tied to a chair in his home study.<p>

Nika stood in front of him, "Finally, I wanted you to be awake for this."

Agent 47 walked in placing a silencer on his pistol, "Don't take long."

"You despicable whore what have you done-.."

She cut him off by smacking his face with a lamp.

Blood dripped from the chards that were embedded in his face.

"You deserve more than that." She spat in his face and dropped the remains of the lamp on the floor.

Ari laughed, "Doing that won't change who you really are."

"What you made me into!"

"It's what you are! A piece of garbage that no man would ever want because you always be a useless.."

Two bullets were unloaded into the pimp's kneecaps. His screams filled the air.

Seeing Agent 47 shoot him didn't even make her flinch, she stepped closer to Ari.

"I was a child, lost and alone and you..you stole something from me that I can never get back. You will never do that again. You're going to where you belong," she walked back standing next to her husband.

"I'll see you there.."

Unlike before, Nika didn't close her eyes or turn away. There were no tears. She slipped her hand in his and gave him a small nod. He blinked not expecting her support. The lone bullet in Ari's stomach ensured what he deserved, a slow painful death.

Nika's heart sank when Agent 47 pulled his hand away from hers. They turned around heading for the estate's front doors. He threw a match into the mansion turning it into an inferno.


	9. Chapter 9

Note-Sorry for the embarrassingly long delay! I've tried to juggle a few things and this fell off the top of my list. There's one chapter left, thanks for sticking by me. You're all beautiful for doing so!

* * *

><p>The ride to the hotel was tense but quiet. She decided to not speak because she was exhausted and didn't know how what else to say him. From his silence and cold demeanor, he had returned to the man she had first met; she hated it. It seemed as if anything she said to him failed.<p>

He gripped the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road. To his astonishment, Nika hadn't said a word during the drive to their hotel. On any other occasion he would have considered this to be a victory but tonight was different. For the first time she had actually encouraged him to kill before her very eyes, he hated it. She was supposed to be one of the few people in his life that was untouched and uninterested by his violence, not supportive of it. When they arrived at the hotel he allowed the staff to open doors for her.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" she asked once they entered their suite.

He didn't even look at her as he loosened his tie and grabbed his sleeping attire from the suitcase before swiftly walking out of the room.

"Frank!" She followed him to the bedroom farthest away from theirs before he closed and locked the door on her.

Ignoring the mix of Russian and English swears coming from the other side of the door, he stripped and stepped into the shower. The warm streams washed away the scent of death and sweat but the tension within him remained.

Nika returned to their room removing all her clothes and makeup. Instead of putting on one of her nightgowns, she slipped on of his white dress shirts. She left the buttons undone and sniffed his scent that lingered on the collar. Her attention turned to his suitcase.

He walked out of the bathroom and immediately noticed the open door. His eyes went to the lock picking tools on the dresser. Nika was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. Her legs were parted as her arms rested on her bent knees.

She felt like there wasn't anything she could say. Despite his stoic expression she knew that he was experiencing many emotions and she was determined to find out what they were. He wasn't going to say them and she accepted. Nothing was going to stop her from discovering what they were, cost be damned. Her hands went to her breast and in between her legs.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Their gaze locked, he saw the mix of desire and defiance in her eyes.

"If you..you aren't going to tell me how angry you are.. you're going to make me feel it," she said in between pants.

Although his mind told him to leave, his feet felt like they were made of lead. Seeing her satisfy her physical needs confused and aroused him. One part of him didn't want to be near Nika while the other half couldn't resist her.

Before climaxing, she opened eyes staring straight into his. She wanted to burn the image into his mind. After she finished, her gaze went below his waist pulling her lips into a victorious grin.

The blank expression on his face was betrayed by his arousal straining against the towel around his waist. He was determined to erase the arrogant look off her face.

Undeterred by him approaching the bed she turned her grin into a smile. Her hands gripped the towel and when he didn't object she pulled it off throwing to the side.

"Get on your hands and knees," he told her.

The darkness in his stare and voice made her oblige.

On his knees, he roughly took a hold of her hips and pulled her to him. He closed his eyes taking in her slick heat around him easing some of tension from his body. His fingers began digging into the flesh of her hips.

A loud whimper came from her but she did not protest and felt the blanket between her fingers. The grip he had on her would surely leave bruises it didn't dissuade her. If this is what it took for him to forgive her, then so be it. She promised to stay be his side for better or worse, she took neither lightly.

His thrusts became forceful; it was flesh thrashing against flesh. When they made love he enjoyed seeing the pleasure on her face; at that moment, he didn't care. This was his outlet not hers, his release was physical not verbal. The source behind his anger was willing; he unleashed everything he felt into her.

Clenching the blanket between her manicured fingers, she screamed once his pace quickened. A long sigh left her lips when a grunt came from him and he briefly slumped against her back before with withdrawing from her. He tried to catch his breath as he leaned against the headboard.

Despite the soreness she felt, she sat down turning to him, "Well?"

He looked into her eyes but didn't say a word.

"Seriously?! Fuck you! You don't give a shit about me and our marriage!" She got onto her feet and left.

* * *

><p>It was just before midnight in the Whittier household when a loud knocking awoke Mike and his wife, Maggie.<p>

"Check the girls and stay up here," Mika grabbed his gun loading a bullet into its chamber. He didn't wait for her response as he quickly exited the room.

He cautiously approached the door and peaked through the window next to it where he saw a package on the doorstep. After bringing it inside, he examined the blank exterior.

From atop the stairs Maggie asked, "Mike?"

"It's all right. I just received a package."

"At this hour? Who sent it?"

"I don't know. You have an early morning tomorrow, you need your rest. I won't be long," he grinned.

"….All right, try to keep it down."

"I will."

He headed into the study opening the package and removed the laptop from it. After pulling its cord into the outlet he turned it on.

"Holy fuck…" he said as he looked through the files and reached for his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

** Author's note:This is the end! Thanks to everyone for sticking by this story and being so patient. I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Nika didn't turn her back when she heard Agent 47 walk into the bedroom. A light gasp came from her once she felt an ice pack on her left hip. She turned to face him and grabbed the other pack out of his hand. His eyes were on the packs until she placed her hand on top of his. The guilt in his gaze caught her off guard.<p>

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"…What?"

"You were impulsive and reckless tonight …it was like the first time we met but worse. And-…"

"But Frank.."

"I wasn't finished."

She nodded.

His eyes briefly fell to his lap before returning to her, "It's not that I like or want to control you. I don't want to lose you. Do you ever consider what that would do to our children and me? Because what you did tonight makes me think that you don't!"

The brief quiver in his voice rendered her speechless.

"And it doesn't matter how much planning I do because that's the one thing I can't change and it kills me. When it comes down to it…I'm the expendable one Nika not you," he felt eyes get wet but tears did not fall from them.

He saw her lips open in quiet shock while he looked down until she lifted his chin with her fingertips. The genuine remorse in her eyes held his attention.

"I'm sorry..I-I wasn't thinking. I wanted Ari to pay right then and there."

"Why?"

"I kind of lied to you..I think about him."

His dark brows crinkled with curiosity.

"I was around Madison's age when he found me. Every time she does something a normal teenager does, going to sleepovers, dances, parties..everything that was taken for me. He comes to mind. It's not all the time but it's almost as if… as if he still has me in binds."

He cupped the side of her face and kissed her forehead. She leaned her forehead against his.

* * *

><p>The next morning they packed their luggage as the news played on the flat screen television. Agent Whittier stood behind his superior as he read a prepared statement to a small group of journalist and reporters. Names, locations and other vital information about Ari's sex trafficking ring had been in the laptop. He and Jenkins were no longer on probation and both had been promoted. As he listened to his superior take questions, he only thought of one person who could have sent him the laptop.<p>

A slight smirk came to Agent 47's lips when he saw Agent Whittier's face on the screen.

* * *

><p>In less than an hour their plane would land in California and they would return to roles as mother and father. Nika knew that time alone together would be limited once they stepped onto their estate.<p>

"That scar on Madison's shoulder, it was from her pimp."

He closed his book giving her his attention.

"He cut her..when she tried to escape. I asked her if she wanted to go to a plastic surgeon, to see if it can be removed. But she told me that it was pointless," she shook her head.

"Why?"

Her hand took his, "It can be erased but the memories of his cruelty wouldn't."

"…He's still alive."

She nodded, "Yes..but I wouldn't call being bedridden, silent and fed through a straw..living."

"Someone in his condition wouldn't survive for long." he tipped his head

"That's up to fate," she shrugged.

"I suppose it is," he kissed her mouth.

* * *

><p>Mai was the first one to welcome Nika and Agent 47 once they came home. After hugging her mother she went into his arms.<p>

"Did you guys have a nice time?" she asked.

Nika answered, "We definitely came back with memories."

He grinned down at her, "And souvenirs, they're in the biggest suitcase."

She kissed his cheek, "I'm on it!" and ran out the door.

Isabella, Miguel and Madison came downstairs to welcome the couple home. Agent 47 looked at a text message on his phone after Madison released him from her embrace.

Clarence eyes widen as he watched his sons being arrested on local afternoon news from the hospital bed. Young women and girls were being escorted by police and FBI agents out of his home. He didn't notice Agent 47 entering the room until he sat down next to him. His eyes went to the assassin.

He removed the surgical mask from his face, "I'm Madison's father."

The injuries caused by Nika's security team prevented him from speaking. He stared into Agent 47's deadly gaze.

"My wife made the mistake of letting you live. I won't," he removed a syringe from his white lab coat's pocket, "your sons will be joining you soon."

As badly as he wanted to make him suffer, time wouldn't permit him such an opportunity.

* * *

><p>Madison put down her glass once she heard Clarence's name come from the television. Agent 47 turned up the television's volume as they watched footage of a reporter discussing the arrests of Clarence's sons and his death. Nika met his eyes with the question she dared not to ask. From under the table, he clasped her hand. In response, she gently squeezed his hand. It was then she decided that she reward him for severing their daughter's last tie to her troubled past.<p>

* * *

><p>Agent 47 checked on the sleeping twins then on Madison and Mai before heading to the bedroom. He lowered the volume on the television as he sat down on the bed.<p>

"Hey you…" Nika said walking out of their bathroom.

His dark eyes briefly widen at the red lace corset and panties she wore. Whatever thought that was in his mind disappeared when she strolled over to the television and bent over to turn it off.

With confidence in her step she sauntered towards the bed, "Tonight, you do everything I say."

"If I don't?"

A wicked smile came to her lips, "You don't want to find out. Take your shirt off."

As he removed his shirt she crawled onto the bed and pulled off his pants but pushed him back when he tried to kiss her. She stood up and held her left leg in front of him.

"Take them off and put them on the bed."

His lips began kissing her thigh as he slipped off the stocking until she grabbed his chin.

"I didn't tell you to do that," she said then lightly slapped her fingertips against his cheek.

He nodded and removed the right stocking. In solemn curiosity he watched her use the stockings as binds tying his wrists to the bed posts. She opened the drawer and pulled out a blindfold.

"Whatever I put to your lips," she spoke as she covered his eyes, "you must kiss or lick. Understand?"

After brief moment of hesitation, he answered her, "I do."

"Good boy," she brought her first two right fingers to his mouth.

The last time he wore a blindfold he was eighteen. It was one of his final training exams before becoming an agent. Unlike that time, he didn't fear what would happen to him. This was a different and pleasurable exploration of his senses.

She removed her hand and chuckled when he grimaced at the feel of her elbow on his tongue. Her hands moved her dark tresses aside exposing her neck to him. A slow breathe came through her once she felt his lips plant a trail of kisses down her flesh. He stopped the moment she held his face and brought his mouth to hers. Their kisses grew in fervor until he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth.

After releasing a sharp hiss she said to him, "Bad boy."

A small defiant grin came to his lips. He heard clothing being taken off then lifted his hips helping her take off his boxers.

Bringing her lips to his ears she whispered, "Even though you're tied up, I was going to make you come first."

"And now?"

She parted his legs and stood up, "If you fail to please me…then I'll leave you here and we both know that you won't call for help."

Before he could respond he felt her right leg on his back and her behind his head pulling him forward in between her legs. He hungrily licked and kissed her wet flesh eliciting moans from her pouty lips. Her fingernails dug in into the bed's headboard and into the back of his head until she completely unraveled. The sound of her screaming paired with the sensation of her climax on his mouth brought great pride to him.

Falling to her knees she started to catch her breath, "I lied."

"What?!" He asked not hiding the irritation and slight anger in his voice.

"I want to hear you beg." She straddled his right thigh.

"…No."

She started grinding against him and watched as his body betrayed his words.

He swallowed hard trying not to lose control of himself as she teased him with the movements of her hips.

"Just say it," she poured heated oil in her hand.

The sudden feel of her warm wet grip on his length made him ache for even more.

"How about now?"

"Please.." he whispered.

"I didn't hear that, say it again?" she taunted him.

"Please Nika..I.."

"You what?"

"..Need..you.."

The desperation in his voice might have turned off other women but not here. It brought smile to her face knowing how much he trusted and loved her.

"Goddamnit Nika.."

With a brief laugh, she lowered herself onto him melding their bodies together. In an instant she freed him from the binds and blindfold. They rolled onto the bed where she readily submitted to him. As he sent them into a blissful daze they locked eyes basking in their eternal bond.


End file.
